My Family's Disorders
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: CHAPTER! FEAR THE RAPTOR CLAW! with Dr.grant..uh, it might not be as funny as the first chapter. It's about the AS gang and their family disorders..hello look at the tittle I laughed my azz off on the reviws! r&r more..
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is a humor fic, i think just a oneshot about angel sanctuary's characters and their family. Some go to this group and guess who the leader is! MISS CLEAO! Call Miss Cleao now, she'll tell you the future and past! wahaha! FAKER FAKER FAKER!!!! Miss Cleao, if you read this..i just needed someon funny like you..your cool and all. this is just a humor fic...so yeah dislcaimers and all i don't own shit.  
  
My Family's Disorders  
1st Night, 1st Meeting  
In the gym of Nathan Hale High, there sat in a rather large circle men and women coming to the 'Family Help' group. Their leader was Miss Cleao, a rather remarkable women who thinks she can predict the future with her tarot cards. Miss Cleao wore a yellow cloth tied up on her head and wore a brown orngish dress with yellow designs. She stood in the middle of the circle and clapped her hands greating them.  
  
"Hallo there, all you fine good ol'd people" Miss Cleao smiled wider and looked at them all. _Screwy cases is more like it!_ She thought seeing all their faces glum and gloom.  
  
"Now, you all are here today because' Miss Cleao paused a second and then continued "because you have family problems. Now I want you all to know, I am here for you and if you want a free tarot reading I can do so for free if you call within the next five minutes, ya man! Hmm, anyways just a thought" said Miss Cleao as the others glarred at her for bringing up her tarot reading cards.  
  
"Now, for tonight's meeting we will each say our names and tell each other what is your family problem. Now don't be shy to tell us, we all have our problems and need help. Now lets start fist with you" Miss Cleao pointed to a young teenager who had short dirty blondish hair.  
  
"Um me?" asked the boy  
  
"yes you stand up and speak" said Miss Cleao sitting down in her chair. The boy seemed to hesitate then stood up and spoke.  
  
"My name is Setsuna Mudo, I came here today with my sister Sara Mudo and my cruel hateful mother Mrs. Mudo. I came here tonight because we have a love problem. I love my sister sara in a desirable way" said Setsuna  
  
"YEAH! SISTER FUCKER!" shouted a man with long silver hair known as Rosiel.  
  
"Hmph anyways" said Setsuna going on "everyone is fine with it except my mother. She thinks I will send Sara to hell but I love her and I want to keep loving her and spend the rest of my life with her. Thats my problem" Setsuna sat down.  
  
"well! I'll be' said Miss Cleao smiling "um yes, next you there boy" Miss Cleao pointed to a cute male who was drifting into space.  
  
"Um me! motherfucker..umm.. i forgot why I'm here' said the boy  
  
"well then start with your name" said Miss Cleao  
  
"my name?" said the boy "oh yes it's the wonderfull sexy stoner. drug dealer..Katou Yue! I'm here cause this mother fucker father of mine beats me, he drinks, and I hope he dies..um yeah' thats about it' said Katou sitting back in his seat. He elbowed his friend next to him "go kira" . The male just smiled at Katou and stood up.  
  
"I'm Kira S. I am here because I am not really Kira Sakoya. I am the angel ..er devil lord..FUCK! I'm Lucifer. I am suppoused to make my father hate me so he won't grive me when I die" said Kira  
  
"but Kira! I don't care if you killed thousands. I love you! you are my son!" said Mr. Sokoya  
  
"shut up, old man! what the fuck are you doing here?' asked Kira  
  
"I love you son, I love you. Don't despies me anymore!" said Mr. Sakoya  
  
"go to hell" said Kira flicking him off "no wait go to heaven! I don't wanna see your ugly mugg in hell! I'll be there!"  
  
"SAKOYA!" shouted Kira's father.  
  
"Um! Alright I'll go next. God you mother fuckers! are so annoying. I am the great angel super star! THE GREATEST ANGEL THERE EVER WAS! i AM SEXY i AM HOT I AM HOT OH YEAH I AM..*shakea booty*. I am the arc angel of fire, MICHAEL_SAMA! i am here because my twin is here, Lucifer! I love him and I am so sad! I miss him, he misses me, but since there is heaven and hell I cannot be with him. SO yeah- go next Raphael" said Michael shoving his friend up.  
  
"What! I only came here cause you wanted me too" said Raphael  
  
"No, you got a problem. You want to fuckin' fuck Mudo's sister' said Michael  
  
"WHAT!! AHH DIE!" Setsuna in anger jumps up and chases Raphael around the circle.  
  
"Ohh! Duck duck duck goose! pick me setsuna!!!!!!!" clapped Kurai happily.  
  
"uh why are you here!" asked Sara  
  
"my transvestite cousin wants to kill me" said Kurai  
  
"oh yah- I forgot" said Sara  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let no one touch you!" said Voice standing infront of Kurai smiling at her with his hands on his waist.  
  
"Go back to hell!" Kurai flicked him off.  
  
"bu..but I LOVE YOU!!!! Miss Cleao Miss Cleao!" VOice ran to Miss Cleao "tell me, will Kurai ever love me. Get your nasty shitty tarot cards out here now and tell me my future!" cried Voice  
  
"hmm, lets see. Oh you will not .. ohh! Handsome dear, this girl you love. She loves someone else, she prives on someone else, she loves someone you know, a friend. He is right .. over there!" Miss Cleao points to Setsuna.  
  
"WHATT! BROTHER IS THIS TRUE! YOU LOVE KURAI!" cried Sara staning up.  
  
"yes yes..he does. GO ..lets go to lodon, togather sara..with my parents..marry my other son." cried Mrs. Mudo  
  
"Mom! do you even! have another son"   
  
"NO"  
  
"Fucker fucker fucker!" everyone turned to see Voice slapping Miss Cleao " i want my reading to say Kurai will love me. I WANNA FUCK KURAIIIII!!!!!!" Voice grabs Miss Cleao and throws her out the window. He watched her jump up and run down the street yelling.  
  
"and don't come back" said Voice. 'now' he turned back to the others watching them fight. "I think we need another person how about..."  
  
"Dr. Grant!!!"  
  
2 B' continued..if u do not know who Dr. Grant is..you are a dumbass! 


	2. FEAR! THE RAPTOR CLAW! lets talk about.....

Hey here's the 2sd night..thanks for all the SIX reviews...anyway lol...did you hear about Miss Cleao in Jai! HAHA! I find that funny...R&R please..i hope this is funny...I"m the kind of person who tries to act funny..looks stupid...then makes people laugh both ways...so yeah- hope it's funny...not dumb...  
  
My Family's Disorders  
ps. and there's a lot of them...  
  
2sd' Night: Watch out for the Raptor Claw!!  
  
"GOOD EVENING! Ladies and Gentlemen, my aren't you cute" said Dr. Grant walking in and pinching Mika-chan's cheek. Michael grumbeled and said something about kicking this guys ass back to prehistoric times where he can fuck his dinosaurs. Dr. Grant walked around the circle, rereading the notes Miss Cleao had left for him. He made this 'hmm, I see, I see" sound every few pages. After about a minute of this Katou finnally yelled at him to "FUCKING STOP IT".  
  
"You shouldn't use that langauge young man" said Dr. Grant slapping Katou with his clipbourd.  
  
"you bitch!" Katou jumped up from his seat, no old man hit him with a clipbourd.  
  
"AH! SIT BACK BEFORE I CUT YOU WITH MY RAPTOR CLAW..RAH! RAH!RAH!RAH!  
Dr. Grant flung out his raptor claw and pretened to claw at Katou. Katou raised a eyebrow and let Ruri pull him back to his seat.  
  
"great a pshycopath!" mumbeled Rosiel  
  
"LIKE YOU!" shouted Alexial  
  
"when it comes you_ sister "_ said Rosiel smiling at her. ALexial looking sick grabs Kira/Luicfer um' Kira I guess I'll call him. She grabbed Kira's arm "please remove him from my sight!"  
  
"do you have a problem pretty lady?" asked Dr. Grant looking up at her, he stopped drawing his little raptors on his clipbourd.  
  
"NO!" said Alexial  
  
"good" said Dr.Grant "Now, everyone here has a problem. AS for me I HATE KIDS that means I HATE YOU ALL! So if you don't listen I'll snap at you with my raptor claw HAhhahhahahahaha!" Dr.Grant ran around in circles snapping his claws at everyone.  
  
"he's worse then Rosiel-sama" said Katan  
  
"what was that!" snapped Rosiel  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR DUMBASS!" said Michael sick of Rosiel's voice.  
  
"what was that shorty!" said Rosiel  
  
"SHORTY!!!!!!!!!" Michael jumped up and grabbed Rosiel  
  
"STOP! " Dr.Grant grabbed Michael and flung him back into his seat. Dr.Grant coughed as Michael grew very angry "now back to class. What issue should we talk about today"  
  
"SISTER FUCKING!" shouted Rosiel happy  
  
"FINE! I AM HERE BY NOT YOUR SISTER EVERY! NOW GO AWAY!" shouted Alexial  
  
"THATS EVEN BETTER!" said Rosiel  
  
"AHHH! get him away" said Alexial  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Setsuna  
  
"OHH! talk about me! my love for Kurai!" shouted Voice  
  
"I don't love you" said Kurai  
  
"I DO THOUGH!" said Voice  
  
"Hmm, lets talk about" Dr. Grant scanned the list of names and their problems. He stopped at one names "lets talk about the relationship of Katan" said Dr.Grant  
  
"ME!" said Katan  
  
"hahaa! you silly fool Katan has no trouble with his family. I'm his only family" said Rosiel  
  
"and thats why I feel sorry for him" said Alexial  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" shouted a angry Rosiel at Alexial.  
  
'Katan tell me, this Roisel, is he nice you to?" asked Dr. Grant  
  
"Sometime" said Katan  
  
"hmph, always" Rosiel muttured under his breath  
  
"does he hurt you?"  
  
"sometimes"  
  
"Does he love you"  
  
"sometimes"  
  
"does he touch you, sexually?"  
  
"Someti...WHAT!" KAtan shouted  
  
"I said does he tou"  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Alexial  
  
"I"M SICK OF THIS!" Katou yelled getting up. Suddenly Dr. Grant jumped up and grasped Katou by the shirt and stuffed his raptor claw into his neck.  
  
"leaving so soon! tsk!tsk! you'll stay here for my whole session..class"  
  
"No 'fucking' hell way I am staying! get this dumbass shit from my face' Katou grabbed the Raptor claw and threw it out the window.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Dr. Grant he ran out after his claw  
  
"hurry! shut the door!" said Voice. Kira and Katou shutted the door. Suddenly the heard a scream outside  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Dr. Grant. Katou looked outside   
  
"HOLY SHIT!" said Katou, he saw T-Rex stand above Dr.Grant.  
  
"Ah! GET AWAY! FEAR THE RAPTOR CLAW! RAPTOR CLAW! RAH!RAH!RAH!RAH" Dr. Grant slashed the raptor claw at the t-rex not knowing he had pissed his pants twice! The t-rex growled and ate Dr.grant. It chewed it's bones and flesh, drinking the blood. Then it got a huge tooth ach because the raptor claw got stuck in it's tooth. poor baby!  
  
"what is it?" asked Setsuna  
  
"Dr.Grant just got eaten by a huge ass creature"  
  
"Uhh! another one gone in the second night" sighed Sound. She looked at the list of names that would take over the class..  
  
"hmmm, who's next ahh...Sailor Moon"   
  
2 b' continued..  
  
aww, the good old sailor moon..AH! anyways r&r..i laughed my azz off the reveiws...and I DONT" WATCH TELEVISION THAT MUCH! god, where did you get that idea??? 


End file.
